1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to methods of and apparatus for identifying horses; and more particularly, the instant invention relates to methods of and apparatus for identifying horses by recording and comparing the characteristics of their "chestnuts".
2. Problems and Prior Art Solutions
For thousands of years horses have been bred, traded, worked, raced and used for food by humans. When horses are of the same breed and have similar coloring they tend to look alike, which for thousands of years has caused confusion and encouraged fraudulent practices. Even though they may look alike, each horse is genetically unique and has physical and mental characteristics which differentiate it from every other horse. In the United States alone there are currently twelve million horses and the numbers are growing. Although horses are now rarely used for transportation, they are still used for racing, pleasure and food. Accordingly, there is a need for a positive identification technique to minimize both mistaken identity and the fraudulent practice of substituting similar horses at racetracks, sales and exhibits. Moreover help is needed in finding lost horses and in controlling both theft and infectious diseases.
As exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,866,395 and 3,298,294, it is known that horses may be cataloged and identified by their "chestnuts", which are callous-like growths on the inside of each leg. Chestnuts are as individual to a horse as fingerprints are to a human. In the approach suggested by these patents the chestnuts are photographed and the photographs are used for visual identity checks. This technique has not been widely practiced because, among other reasons, there is no convenient method of rapidly processing, cataloging and accumulating information identifying large numbers of horses. In order to be commercially feasible, a horse identifying technique should be both certain and quick and should include as many horses as possible.
One rather widely practiced identification system utilizes numbers tattooed on the inside of a horse's lip. This approach is not particularly effective because tattoos can be easily changed and tend to fade as a horse ages. Consequently, deceptive substitution of one horse for another is rather easily accomplished at sales and in trading and racing. A more secure identification system is therefore needed.
The impact of modern mobility increases the need for improved identification systems. Modern mobility affects the horse business in two ways. First, it allows horse thieves, especially those who steal horses for meat, to steal a horse, transport it and have it slaughtered within a very short time. Even if the horse thief is caught red-handed, it can be difficult to prove a horse in his possession is one that has been stolen. The high price of horse meat is encouraging theft for this purpose at an accelerated rate. Secondly, modern mobility allows horses to be quickly transported from one state to another and one country to another. As horses cross borders they can carry disease, consequently there is a need for a positive identification system which can assist in health clearance and quarantine at state and national borders. From the owner's point of view, movement of a horse across a border is often frustrated because proper identification is not available for certifying the health of the horse. Accordingly, a quick and positive identification technique and system has become increasingly necessary.